The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia, known by the cultivar name `Dantoyhrt`. The cultivar `Dantoyhrt` was selected as a naturally occurring, bud sport, color mutation of `Torenia Pink Moon` at Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, by the inventor Gabriel Danziger in April 1997.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Dantoyhrt`, was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May 1997 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in July 1997 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Dantoyhrt` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Dantoyhrt` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, however, without any variations in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plant grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.